A real life happily ever after
by Jayden-Converse
Summary: This is the greates story ever told. The most powerfull tale of all tales, this is the real life story of a woman who happend to have an hotel in Greece.


**An**: this is a fanfiction for a friend of mine, who sort of helped me during a writer's block. So Williey, here's your story.

* * *

Once upon there was a little girl named Willemijn Bot. This was not her full name, but that one was too hard to remember. So everyone just called her Willemijn. She was a sweet little girl when she was younger, because she lived really close, but you never really saw her. She would spent hours in her room singing the following song:

_I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted|  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

_Right: I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

She had lost her best friend a couple of months before, and she hated the fact that her and her best friend were actually no longer best friends. She was a really creative girl to come up with a song like that. And she would sing it for hours and hours.

But like all other little girls, Willemijn grew up. And the song no longer fitted that part of her life. Now she wanted to shop all day long, she wanted to buy pretty pretty shoes and buy lots and lots of bags. But most of all, she wanted to spent days and days in stores that were way too expensive to shop in. But unfortunately for Willemijn, her parents wanted no such thing. So she could only hope that one day, she would find a man that was able to buy all of those things for her. Not long after that, she had found a new song to sing.

_I whine all day I whine all night,  
to buy the things I wanna buy_

_Ain't it sad?_

_And still there never seems to be  
Enough bags left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all  
I'd fool around and have a ball_

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world_

However after a while the teenager Willemijn realized that she had to wait a long time for that man to come around. But her parents came to more money and Willemijn could afford a few more bags and a lovely shoe collection. She was the happiest teenager alive. And really, who wouldn't be with those beautiful bags and enough Converse sneakers for a life time?

But the teenager grew up to become a college girl. And she wanted what all college girls wanted more than anything she wanted to be totally and completely in love. And that happened, she found a college boy who she fell in love with. And they were the happiest couple in college. She found that the boy had a good singing voice as well, and it didn't take them long before singing their song.

_Her boyfriend:  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you_

_Willemijn  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

_Boyfriend:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Willemijn graduated with honors from college. However her relation with her college boyfriend, didn't work out. She cried night and day over him. But there was nothing left to do. She needed to get into the real world. Get out, and be the successful woman she was destined to be. With an education like hers, it was no problem for her to get the job she wanted. But she never gave up her talent for making songs. In these songs she could let out what she was missing the most, her college boyfriend.

_Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_

Somehow, someway she found a way to carry on. She got married and had a beautiful daughter. But the marriage was never meant to work out. She got divorced and she and her daughter moved to Greece; Kalokairi. She started running a hotel there. Which turned out to be very successful. But when the daughter grew up, she wanted to see more of the world. She wanted to get out, but that meant leaving her mother all alone on the island, alone to take care of the hotel. It asked for another song of Willemijn.

_Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_

Right before her daughter decided not to leave the island because of her mother. A person from a long time ago showed up. There stood her college boyfriend, in her hotel. She didn't know what to do. She knew she still loved him, but times had gone by. They were different people now. He confronted her with the fact that he wanted to stay in the hotel. So that the daughter didn't had to worry about her mother and could see the world. But she didn't know what to do. It was hard for her.

_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

_The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

Her college boyfriend was more than impressed of the song. But he let her be for the time being. However Willemijn had forgotten that he wasn't such a bad singer either. He knew that the one thing he could do to impress Willemijn was to let her knew how he felt by singing a song as well. It took him a while before he found the perfect song he could sing.

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me_

And just like he thought she would be, she was very impressed with the way he presented his song. She realized that they were meant to be together, and they got married on the island that day. The daughter was free to go, no longer needing to be worried about her mother. And her mother lived happily ever after with the person she was meant to be with all along.

And till this day, Willemijn Bot is rememberd, not only for her beautiful songs, but also for the hope she gives for an happily ever after. Thousands of people know her songs, and millions know her story. But everyone can sing along as loud as they can the song Willemijn had sung the very last day.

_Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

_Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

_Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the_

_Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me._

And what happened with her best friend. After years of not speaking to each other, her friend heard about the hotel, and wanted to surprise her friend with a visit. As soon as they started talking, everything was like it used to be.

To Willemijn Bot,  
a real life happily ever after.

* * *

**An**: nou williey wat vond je ervan?:P


End file.
